The present invention is related to electrical generators, and in particular to a dual generator system.
Electrical generators are widely employed to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy for distribution to one or more loads. In a typical application, a generator includes a generator control unit (GCU) that regulates the output of the generator as desired based on the application. For example, in a wound field synchronous generator the output is regulated by varying the excitation (i.e., current) provided to an excitation winding of the generator. However, in some applications this is made more difficult by the presence of an unbalanced load that results in phase to phase differences that cannot be regulated or corrected by modifying the excitation provided to the generator. Typically, phase to phase differences are handled via active filters connected to the output of the generator. However, active components require additional cooling that increases the cost and decreases the reliability of such systems.